


Beautiful

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Mei likes to seduce her boyfriend





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kinktober and the prompts: Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose

Lars wasn’t a kinky man. Or at least he didn’t have some fixation in particular. But Mei wearing and modeling all kind of lingerie was something he would see forever. Pastel colors, laces, ribbons and her coquetry were the perfect combination. However it wasn’t for the underwear itself. It was because of her.  

That night was one of those occasions. He was sitting in the bed, waiting for her. He wondered what kind of lingerie she had bought, but whatever she had chosen it surely was cute and sexy. Then she appeared and he got breathless when she brushed her long hair back and took off her robe.

“Do you like it?” she asked him in a flirty way.

He nodded pleased and she smiled naughtily. He was amazed, looking at her beautiful face, her neck and shoulders, her breasts hidden behind that fine bra, her wasp waist and the delicate curves of her hip, those little panties that covered her intimacy, and finally, those stockings on her soft and pretty legs.

He loved every centimeter of her body and enjoyed kissing and caressing that soft skin. He knew it as well as his own body. Everything on her seemed perfect for him. Even those particular features of hers: that curly strand of hair and that flower-shaped mark on her thigh.

“Look, but don’t touch. Don’t be impatient” she said when he was about to put his hands on her.

He sighed, he knew that was the rule, but he was eager to have her in his arms and make love to her. He felt his own underwear getting tight; she really liked to tease him. She got closer and he covered her face, neck and shoulders with amorous kisses. Finally he could put her in the bed.

“It took me a lot of time to decide for this outfit, I hope it takes you less to undress me” she whispered in his ear.

He unhooked her bra and kissed her breasts, taking his time licking around her nipples gently and slowly while she moaned and caressed his hair. He went down kissing her belly, she giggled because he tickled her, and then he carefully removed her panties, he looked at her to enjoy her nudity.  

“I won’t take off your stockings” he said. “I like how you look”

“You are a naughty bunny” she giggled. “Now, stop wasting more time and make me yours” she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her passionately. She also was ready for him, she needed him in her and when she received him she moaned happily. He was always gentle and soft, but he was getting a bit faster whenever she asked him. She wrapped her legs around his hip, feeling his lovely but lustful moves.

He could feel the texture of her stockings, that softness wasn’t compared with the one of her bare legs, but when he looked at her wearing just that, it became into his favorite garment for her.

_I like you, I want you, I need you, I adore you, and I love you_ , they said to each other in every caress and kiss.

She scratched his back and both moaned loudly and satisfied when he moved for the last time. They looked at each other in the eyes and kissed. He separated and they cuddled, trying to breathe more calmly. Now, they were ready for soft caresses and kisses before fallen asleep in each other arms.

“You are amazing, Mei, I love you” he said, putting sweet kisses on her head.

“You too, I loved you, Bunny” she said, happily but tired.

“Mei…” he said, kissing her again. “Tonight was great”

“Lars, my naughty bunny” she giggled. “Since you liked it that much I’ll wear just the stockings next time and what about if I wear high heels too?” she said caressing his chest.

He blushed a bit, but the whole image of her wearing only that was something that excited him. He was crazy for her.

“I like the idea”

How she can be so cute and sexy at the same time? He wondered. However, he already knew it. It wasn’t for the underwear itself, it was for being herself.


End file.
